Helping Her Heal
by POTC-HarryPotter
Summary: SPOILERS! An extra scene from Deathly Hallows that should have been put it if it weren't written from Harry's POV. What happened between Ron & Hermione when he takes her inside when they arrive at Shell Cottage.


Helping Her Heal

"Take the prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."   
"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except … all except for the Mudblood."  
Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.  
"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"  
Bellatrix hit him across the face; the blow echoed around the room.  
"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, weakly, as she regained consciousness with a start, only to find herself in the arms of the very, young man she had cried out to.  
"It's okay," he immediately comforted, holding her even tighter against him. "We're safe now."

She bit back a sob of relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around, seeing they were in a respectable looking house. "Where are we?" she croaked, her voice scratchy and hoarse as it recovered from the screams she had made earlier under Bellatrix's torture.

"Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage," Ron informed her as he walked up the stairs.

Hermione quickly found that the room was spinning, dizziness taking over, so she buried her head on Ron's shoulder, her face against his neck. Ignoring the dirt and sweat, Hermione immediately felt comforted by the smell that she inhaled that could be described as nothing other than Ron. It was an instant comfort and made her temporarily forget the pain that was burning through out her whole body. The Crucio curse made her feel as though thousands of hot knives were stabbing her simultaneously over her entire body, her skin felt on fire. Though the torture itself was over, her body felt heavy and weak. Her skin still felt hot and highly sensitive, but it was no longer intense.

Hermione noticed Ron had stopped walking and looked up from his shoulder to see they were in a bedroom, Ron holding her over a bed. He leaned forward to place her down, but reflexes took over as she tightened her grip on his neck to the point where he was probably in pain and she whimpered, "No please, Ron." Ron straightened his back and looked at her in confusion. "I don't want you to let go," she whispered softly, finding it hard to explain that she simply couldn't bare to leave his arms at the present. Ron's expression didn't change, but he turned and sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. Even though he tried to be gentle, her body was so sensitive that she couldn't prevent herself from grimacing in pain. She wasn't sure if Ron noticed as he said nothing, but moved back so he was resting against the headboard and kept Hermione lying against him, gently running his hand up and down her back.

Hermione lay her head back on his shoulder, trying not to think about what happened, but finding it impossible. She had never been so terrified. Hermione had experienced more pain that she knew imaginable and knew that Bellatrix had felt no mercy for her. She had been afraid for more than just her life, what if she died and they moved on to Ron as Bellatrix had sneered, would he have to suffer the same fate? And Harry, he would have died also, but probably much worse than Ron and herself. Then of course, there had been the fear that the pain would force her to reveal the truth, Hermione didn't know if she could have lived with herself if she had betrayed them like that. She choked out a sob at the memory of Ron's voice yelling out her name from the floor below at the manor, his voice so pained and desperate. Hermione felt Ron's hand move to her hair and he whispered, "It's okay," as he ran his hand through her messy curls.  
Mentally shaking herself, she moved her head away from Ron's shoulder and reached a shaky hand up to her face to wipe her tears. Looking up at his concerned face, instantly feeling guilty that she was causing the man she loved so much distress.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione attempted to say, but her voice was raspy and wavering.

"Don't be," was his immediate reply. He cupped her face with his large, calloused hand and added, "Hermione, you don't always have to be strong. Especially not now." She felt any resolve she'd had to keep her composure completely collapse at his words. Tears started to pouring down her face and as she collapsed onto his chest she cried out.

"I was so scared!"

Later she would be embarrassed by her outburst, but at the moment all she wanted was to break down in the arms of her best friend and love of her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head to his shoulder as he pulled her as close to him as possible, one hand woven in her hair and the other on her back, his head was also on her shoulder. She soon felt the pain in her body started to decrease, and she was unsure whether it was because the effect of the curses were wearing off or the comfort she was finding in Ron was healing the pain. With the pain dying away, as well as the emotional release, after about five minutes her sobbing had died away, she was feeling a lot better. However, she still hadn't moved from his embrace, afraid that if she let go of him it would all come back. In fact, Hermione found that this contact wasn't enough. She pulled away, as to draw his attention, which worked, as he leaned back to look at her. Hermione saw that Ron had been crying also and reached up to wipe away his tears with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she replied quietly. 

"I couldn't get to you," Ron sounded so ashamed with himself, Hermione felt her heart break all over again.

"It's not your fault, Ron," she pleaded with him. "I could hear you voice. It gave me strength."  
Her attempt at reassuring him seemed to work as his face looked surprised and a bit happier at the same time. Without warning, Hermione pulled Ron's neck towards her, bringing his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was slow and soft, neither of them had the energy to be passionate but still felt the need to show each other how they felt. His hands went into waist and hers went into his hair. As the kiss ended, Hermione moved her hands down to his. She looked down at them and saw his hands were bloody and bruised. "Ron," she gasped. Holding them gently in her own, she had a flashback to when she was on the floor and she could hear Ron from the cellar yelling out her name. She had also heard loud banging, for some reason looking down at his hands made her remember that and she instantly knew, for reasons she couldn't explain, she knew how Ron had gotten those injuries on his hands. She reached up and kissed him again, but this time with much more enthusiasm and passion. Ron returned it eagerly and pulled her against him. Hermione moaned softly into the kiss and let her hands roam over his shoulders and back. He lifted her and slowly turned them over so Hermione was lying down against the pillows and Ron on his side beside her. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer, running her hands down his arms. She could feel his muscles were tense from holding his weight off her, so she pulled him closer and felt him relax slightly and lower himself closer to her. Hermione moaned slightly when she felt his chest touch hers, relishing in the feeling of him being so close. One of his hands were now cupping her neck, as their kiss ended he trailed kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck, pausing when he got to the cut on her neck. He pulled away when he saw it, searching her eyes. Hermione smiled at him and he returned it, and then moved up to kiss her forehead.

A knock at the door startled them and Ron moved away from her and sat up and called out, "Come in." 

Fleur walked in with clothes and some potions. "Are you alright, 'ermione?" Fleur questioned. Hermione was resting on her elbows and looked at Ron who had turned back to her and replied. "I will be,"

Ron got off the bed and said, "I better see how Harry is doing,"  
Hermione nodded and Fleur walked over to the bed and sat down. Hermione watched as Ron paused as he reached the door and looked back at her. She smiled at him, which he returned before walking out the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione felt the loss when he left the room, immediately missing the feel of him being close to her.

Even though it had never been said, she knew that Ron loved her as much as she did him. No matter what fate was going to hand out to them, at least they would face it together.

**No message is selected**

Click any message to view it in the reading pane. Attachments, pictures, and links from unknown senders are blocked to help protect your privacy and safety.

To show messages automatically when you select a folder, change your reading pane settings


End file.
